


Where There's a Will

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Missing Scene, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius plots a way around Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's a Will

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus Lupin peered cautiously into the kitchen. His heart sank.

Sirius Black sat slumped over the table, his forehead resting atop his crossed arms. Remus let out a long, quiet breath. Not again. He wondered how deep Sirius’ latest excursion into the Firewhiskey was, and how belligerent he’d be when disturbed. The previous episode, in particular, had been quite ugly, and Remus had no stomach for a repeat performance.

Rubbing his eyes, Remus tried ignoring the vague but insistent throb that had started pounding inside his skull. He was too tired to deal tactfully and compassionately with a drunken erstwhile lover. He’d been on the road doing fruitless work for the Order for a week and really fancied a cup of tea and a nap. Why did it always fall to him to clean up Sirius’ mess and be the target of his frustrated anger?

His irritation mounting, Remus strode firmly into the kitchen.

With a start, Sirius sat up.

“Moony! I didn’t hear you come in!”

His face was shaven, his clothes were neat and, most welcome of all, his eyes were clear and alert. 

Too alert. One black brow arched in silent recognition of Remus’ assessment. “I didn’t hear you because you were extraordinarily quiet, not because I’m sitting here in a drunken stupor.”

Caught out, Remus smiled ruefully and shrugged. “No offense, Sirius. It’s just that you were a bit worse for wear the last two times I showed up. Tea?”

He moved to collect mugs and start the kettle.

“You have a positive gift for euphemism, Remus. I was completely shit-faced,” Sirius said matter-of-factly. “There’s shepard’s pie and half a chicken and bread and cheese, and what all if you’re hungry.”

“Is Molly around?”

“No, it’s just me here for a bit. Tonks came by a couple of days ago with provisions.”

His voice held no obvious rancor or bitterness, but Remus knew how this admission rankled. It reinforced Sirius’ position as a prisoner in a cell, an animal in a cage, dependent on others to provide him with basic necessities to keep him alive. But, as he seemed accepting of it today, Remus kept quiet.

He sliced some bread and placed it with a wedge of cheddar on a plate. Sirius rose to measure out the tea into the teapot and pour in the hot water. A pool of warmth spread out from somewhere deep inside Remus at the simple domesticity of moving about the kitchen together with such easy familiarity. In moments like this, he couldn’t help but believe they would someday completely mend their tattered relationship from the mauling it had taken over the years. Some scars might never completely disappear, but they had come a long way these past few months.

Sirius sat and poured the tea. He glanced up questioningly at Remus, who hovered next to his chair. With a broad smile, Remus reached out a hand to cup Sirius’ cheek. He leaned over and kissed Sirius firmly on the mouth and then sat down across the table.

“I missed you, too,” Sirius murmured.

They sat in comfortable silence, sipping tea. Remus noticed with relief that his head had stopped

hammering. He contentedly ate most of the food, although Sirius stole a bit of his cheese.

“So what were you thinking about, hunched over the table? You didn’t look happy.”

Sirius’ gaze dropped and Remus felt a warning prickle at the back of his neck.

“I need to rewrite my will.”

“Oh.” A depressing but probably necessary activity. Remus relaxed a bit.

“The old one had some provisions that no longer apply.” 

“I can imagine,” Remus replied. Sirius’ original will probably named James as his chief beneficiary. But, there was something about Sirius’ bearing that hinted of hidden displeasure. 

“Yeah, Dumbledore told me that now there are regulations prohibiting werewolves from inheriting money or property. I was sitting here trying to weasel a way around that.”

Remus shook his head. “I didn’t want your charity then and I still don’t, Sirius. I’m fully grown and can take care-“

He stopped as the implications of what Sirius had said hit him. Anger flared in the pit of his stomach.

“You mean your original will left something substantial to me? After I told you in no uncertain terms that you should leave everything to your godson? Or to James and Harry combined? After **we agreed** to that?”

“I agreed just to shut you up,” Sirius growled. “Of course I left you something. You were my lover; I couldn’t, I wouldn’t simply ignore that.”

Remus glared at him. “You were bound by the commitment you made at Harry’s baptism to-“

“I was also bound by my love for you,” Sirius snapped. A fierce fire burned in the gaunt face. “Harry would never have been destitute; the Potters had plenty of money. He didn’t need my gold to ensure he was adequately provided for. But you-“

“You lied to me.”

“Yes. I did.” Sirius admitted with no shame or regret. He added with a guilty smile, “But, I figured I was safe from your wrath, since you wouldn’t have found out until after I was dead. Besides, if you really hated getting a bequest, you always had the option of giving it away.”

Not entirely sure he wanted an answer, Remus asked, “How much was it?” 

“The money was split 50-50 between you and Harry. My possessions in the flat went to you and James.”

Remus drew breath to admonish Sirius again, but then stopped. What was the point, so long after the fact?

“Well, now you **will** leave everything to Harry. You can’t leave anything to me because I won’t be able to inherit it.” Case closed, no discussion necessary.

Sirius didn’t respond. 

“Padfoot, there is nothing you can do. The law is the law. Even if you include me in your will, I won’t be able to claim anything.”

“It’s so bloody unfair, Remus.”

“It’s the way it is. Stop agonizing over it. Leave everything to Harry. As his godfather you are still bound to your commitment.”

Sirius finally lifted his eyes to look squarely at Remus. “And in my heart, I’m still bound to you, too.”

“I know. And that bond will last beyond death. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Remus rose to clear the dishes from the table. After a moment, Sirius joined him. Again they worked smoothly together, cleaning up the kitchen.

Feeling more relaxed than he had in days Remus closed the distance between them and slid his arms around Sirius. 

“I need a nap.” He rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “Stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“And longer, if you wish.” Sirius brushed his fingers through the graying hair of his weary werewolf. 

They made their way to Sirius’ old bedroom, the only room in the decrepit building in which he felt comfortable lying down. 

The muted gray of a raw, rainy March afternoon seeped around the bedroom. It softened the outlines of the furniture and made everything look soothing to his tired eyes. Remus felt indescribably right and good as he drifted towards sleep, with the scent of Sirius all around him, with his lover’s body spooned up behind him. Fingers slowly caressed along the bones of his face, delicately sliding along his jaw, whispering around his eyes. 

“Moony?” Sirius’ voice was a light breath curling across his neck.

“Mmmm?”

“I forgot to tell you. Tonks left you a birthday present.”

That got Remus’ attention, as it immediately made him wonder how he’d reciprocate on her birthday, once he knew the date. “She did? Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” A hint of laughter carried the words to Remus’ ear. “She’s very fond of you. In fact, I think she’s got rather a large crush on you.”

“Oh, God, please, Sirius. Don’t tell me you’re encouraging her.”

The hint bloomed into a full chuckle. “Why would I do that? A scrawny, old scarecrow like me doesn’t need competition from a funny, interesting, nubile young woman who can change her appearance at will.”

Remus rolled over to better assess the situation and saw the smile Sirius couldn’t smother. “Oh, I see now. You’ll get endless hours of entertainment watching poor Tonks pursue me while I try to brush her off gracefully without hurting her feelings.”

“We could simply tell her about us. She’d keep it quiet.”

“No. We should leave that as a last resort. Otherwise she might feel like she was totally clueless - going after a man who already had a lover, and a male one at that.”

“She wouldn’t feel stupid. Or, she shouldn’t. After all, we’ve been amazingly discrete.”

Remus snorted. “At the very least, it will make things awkward for all three of us. We haven’t even told Harry yet. He deserves to know before anyone else. Please let’s not say anything unless I find I can’t discourage her nicely.”

“Okay, if that’s how you want it.”

He didn’t need an extra complication, Remus thought. Sure, there had been other people, men and women, while Sirius had languished in Azkaban, but they had been pale replicas of the dark rebel who owned his heart. Comfort, tenderness, companionship, yes, those were all possible with others, but no one could replace the fire and passion he had with the man lying next to him.

Remus closed his eyes again and nuzzled his face into Sirius’ throat. The soothing fingers returned, trailing slowly up and down his back. It felt so good that he was hard pressed to keep worrying about Tonks.

“Moony?”

“Mmph…Will you never let me fall asleep?”

“Just one more question.”

Remus pried his eyes open and once more regarded his lover. 

“I found some stuff hidden away back in a corner of the attic, all the things that I didn’t take with me when I left this place for good. I always figured that my parents tossed everything, but for some reason, they packed it all up.” He suddenly looked lost and very vulnerable. 

“There are things from our years at Hogwarts. I would rather they were kept somewhere other than in this crypt of a house. Will you take them and keep them safe?”

Remus understood what Sirius was really asking. The sudden tightness in his throat took him by surprise. Sirius watched him, and the pain of all he had lost over the years reflected in his eyes.

With a determined swallow, Remus found his voice. 

“Yes. Of course I’ll keep whatever you wish safe.”

“Thank you.”

Sirius said no more, but kissed Remus tenderly and pulled him close. He cradled him against his body, thankful that he’d found a way to make sure that some things would now pass into Remus’ possession. 

But, he wasn’t done. As the quiet breathing of his beloved slowed and deepened, Sirius composed a letter in his head to Albus Dumbledore. He’d need the Headmaster’s help in arranging the paperwork for removing a potion of the gold from his vault to set up a trust for Remus. He’d also ask the wise, old wizard to act as trustee and reveal the existence of the trust only upon Sirius’ death. As the trust would be set up now, when Sirius was very much alive, it couldn’t be considered an inheritance. 

And, should Remus question him further about his will, Sirius could in all honesty say that he intended to give everything to Harry. If Sirius died first and Remus then came into possession of the trust, Sirius hoped he’d accept it in the spirit in which it was given. 

If not, then their reunion in the hereafter would start out with Remus giving him a right bollocksing. A slight smirk creased Sirius’ face. No matter. Remus could rant at him all he wanted. By then all their worldly concerns would no longer be of any consequence. They would be together, away from war and betrayal and heartache. Whatever they suffered in their lives would be made right in eternity. It was a thought worth holding onto.

Sirius closed his eyes and let his mind wander, lulled by the soft syncopation of Remus’ breathing.

END


End file.
